


An jedem einzelnen Tag

by Elaglar



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elaglar/pseuds/Elaglar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwei Seelen, die sich gegenseitig helfen.</p><p>"Tee gibt´s um vier. Ihr braucht nicht anzuklopfen."<br/>Ein Jahr ist vergangen, seit die Schlacht ihr Ende fand.<br/>Nun steht ein Zwerg vor seiner Tür.<br/>Wer ist es? Wer trinkt mit Bilbo Tee?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Den Schmerz lindern

Vor dem Lesen: NATÜRLICH gehört mir nicht einer der Charaktere und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit. Alle gehen an Tolkien zurück, wenn ich fertig bin.

  


  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  


  
  
„Erinnerst du dich noch oft an ihn?“  
„An jedem einzelnen Tag, an dem ich aufwache. Wie ist es mit dir?“  
„Mir ergeht es ebenso. Ich wünschte, ich wäre mit ihm gestorben.“  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst. Niemals hätte ich gedacht, dass ich mein Herz an einen Zwergen verschenken könnte. Doch er hat es mir gestohlen und jetzt liegt es mit ihm begraben.“  
„Ja, so wie meines. Es verrottet tief im Inneren Erebors mit dem Zwerg, den ich liebe.“  
„Hast du deswegen gestern zum Tee vor meiner Tür gestanden?“  
„Ja. Ich wollte und konnte heute mit meinem Schmerz nicht allein sein und ich denke, dir geht es ähnlich. Niemand versteht es. Niemand erkennt meinen Schmerz als das an, was er ist. Eine Pein, die nie wieder vergehen wird.  
Balin und Ori vergraben sich in der Bibliothek. Dwalin steht in der Schmiede. Bombur ist glücklich mit seinem Essen. Óin und Glóin streiten sich, wer besser geeignet ist als Hüter der Feuer und Bifur schleppt noch immer das Gold heran, damit es Dori und Nori zählen können.  
Heute jährt sich ihr Tod zum ersten Mal und es hat keine Besserung gegeben. Ich kann nicht mehr lachen.“  
„Dabei hast du das früher doch so gern getan. Aber ich kann dich so gut verstehen. Auch hier vermag keiner meine Sorgen zu begreifen. Wie sollten sie auch? Hobbits sind normalerweise nicht dafür geschaffen, Tod und Krieg gegenüber zu stehen. Doch seit ich nicht mehr in diese klaren blauen Augen sehen kann, hat mein Dasein keinen Sinn mehr.  
Ich habe es nicht gemerkt, aber als diese Reise fort schritt, begann ich dafür zu leben, dass er wieder lachen kann. Ich wollte, dass er auf dem Thron sitzt und Erebor wieder euer aller Heimat wird. Wieso musste er auch unbedingt auf den Rabenberg gehen und seine Neffen mitnehmen?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Hätte ich gewusst, was sie vorhaben, dann wäre ich mit ihnen gegangen. Ich habe nicht in der Seestadt Athelas gesucht, damit er dann auf diesem verdammten Berg sein Leben verliert!“  


  
_Sie saßen sich in zwei Sesseln gegenüber und tranken schweigend ein wenig der dampfenden Flüssigkeit aus den feinen Tassen, die Bilbo für den heutigen Anlass aus dem Schrank geholt hatte. Lange sagte keiner der Beiden ein Wort._ __  


  
„Ich habe dich vorhin im Garten gesehen.“  
„Ich habe die Eichel eingepflanzt. Sie trägt unsere Erinnerungen mit sich. Wenn ich sehe, wie sie wächst, werde ich nie vergessen, was ich alles erlebt habe, bis ich sie hier hatte.“  
„Das ist ein schöner Gedanke. Ich wünschte, ich hätte auch so etwas.“  
„Du kannst bleiben und dich mit mir erinnern.“  
„Schlage nichts vor, von dem du dir wünschst, dass es nie eintritt.“  
„Ich hatte dich immer gern um mich herum, Bofur. Es wäre schön, wenn ich dich öfter sehen würde. Der Schmerz wäre dann nicht ganz so groß.“  
„Ich werde es mir überlegen.“  


  
_Wieder saßen sie still, bis sich der Zwerg räusperte und begann, einige Begebenheiten aus der Vergangenheit zu erzählen, die ihn mit Kíli verbanden. Zwischendurch sprach Bilbo aus, was ihn bewegte._  
_Ab und an lachten sie sogar, als sie sich an die Gefallenen erinnerten und an den Spaß, den sie miteinander geteilt hatten. Es gab eine kurze Zeit, in der sie alle glücklich waren, bevor die Schlacht sie zerriss._ __  


  
„Ich habe ihm nie gesagt, dass ich ihn liebe.“  
„Thorin hat es gewusst. Dieses Wissen hat ihn davor bewahrt, vollkommen von der Drachenkrankheit vereinnahmt zu werden.“  
„Hast du Kíli deine Gefühle gestanden, bevor er….?“  
„Nein. Ich war zu ängstlich. Jetzt bedauere ich es. Sicher hätte er nicht darüber gelacht.“  
„Ich denke, er wäre glücklich gewesen, so, wie er dir immer nachsah…“  
„Mhmmmm.“  


  
_ Di e Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schlug zwölf mal. Der Tag war vorüber. Ihr müden Blicke begegneten sich, als die Männer leise seufzten. Bilbo stand auf und streckte sich. Dann hielt er Bofur die Hand hin. _

 

„Wir haben den Tag überstanden. Wir sollten schlafen gehen. Was meinst du?“  
„Ja, sicher.“  
„Kommst du mit mir? Es wäre sehr tröstlich, heute Nacht ein schlagendes Herz und einen warmen Körper neben mir zu wissen. Mein Bett ist schon so lang so kalt.“  
„Ich denke, es wäre nicht die schlechteste Idee, die du je hattest. Wir können uns gegenseitig Trost spenden.“  
„Diesen Gedanken hatte ich. Ja.“  
  
_Bofur ergriff die Hand, die Bilbo noch immer ausgestreckt hielt, und schob seine Finger zwischen die des Hobbits. Bevor er sich abwendete, gab ihm der Zwerg in einer zärtlichen Geste einen kleinen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann lächelte er, seit langer Zeit wieder einmal, ein wenig, als Bilbo rote Wangen bekam._ __  
___Sie lagen in dem großen Bett des Hobbits, Bofurs Brust an Bilbos Rücken. Der Zwerg hatte beschützend den Arm um den Kleineren geschlungen und ihn fest an sich gezogen. Bilbos Finger umfassten Bofurs Hand.  Seit einem Jahr schliefen beide das erste mal wieder friedlich._  
__  
___Vielleicht konnten sie es doch gemeinsam schaffen, den Schmerz des anderen ein wenig zu lindern._


	2. Ein wenig glücklich sein

„Was tust du hier?“  
„Du siehst verschlafen aus. Es ist noch früh. Geh´ wieder ins Bett. Ich komme gleich hinterher.“  
„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“  
„Ich koche Kaffee und bereite das Frühstück.“  
„Du hast noch nie Frühstück gemacht. Keinen einzigen Tag in den vergangenen Jahren, die du nun hier bist.“  
„Es ist ja auch das erste Mal, dass du fünfundfünfzig wirst. Ich wollte dich überraschen und es dir ans Bett bringen.“  
„Dann hättest du nicht so laut sein dürfen.“  
„Nun geh´ schon. Ich komme gleich hinterher.“  
„Wenn du meinst.“  
„Ja, das tue ich.“  
„Dann bis gleich.“  
„Halt, warte.“  
„Was ist denn?“  
„Alles Gute und Liebe zum Geburtstag, Bilbo.“  
  
_Bofur drückte dem Hobbit einen kleinen Kuss auf die Stirn und lächelte schüchtern. Bilbo lächelte zurück, kratzte sich am Hinterkopf und trottete zurück in das Bett, das noch nach ihm und Bofur roch._ __  
_Fast drei Jahre teilten sie es sich nun schon. Es half ihnen wirklich, den Schmerz zu lindern. Sie lagen sich in den Armen, trösteten sich und genossen die Wärme, die er andere spendete. Doch weiter, als bis zu einem Kuss auf die Wange oder die Stirn ging es nie._  
  
„Es schmeckt wirklich gut. Ich danke dir.“  
„Es freut mich, wenn es dir gut geht.“  
„Du lächelst manchmal wieder. Dann geht es mir immer gut. Aber es ist nicht mehr so oft wie früher.“  
„Doch zumindest ist es ehrlich. Du bist der Grund. Es war mein Glück, dass ich hier bleiben durfte. Hier, bei dir und der Eiche, bei unseren Erinnerungen.“  
„Ich bin jeden Tag dankbar, wenn ich neben dir aufwache. Aber…“  
„Aber was?“  
„Es ist falsch, wenn ich dir das sage. Es ist dir gegenüber nicht aufrichtig. Doch ich kann nicht anders.“  
„Du kannst mir alles sagen, was dich bedrückt.“  
„In den wenigen Sekunden zwischen schlafen und wach sein, wenn mein Verstand noch nicht ganz arbeitet, dann habe ich das Gefühl, dass es Thorin ist, neben dem ich liege. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir verzeihen.“  
„Ich weiß es schon lang. Du seufzt dann manchmal seinen Namen. Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen, denn ich denke in diesen Sekunden an Kíli.“  
„Oh….“  
  
_Schweigend aßen sie weiter. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken an einem anderen Ort. Dort, wo sie wirklich glücklich waren. Dort, wo das Herz noch schlug. Dort, wo die Gefühle nicht taub waren. Dort, wo es keinen Schmerz gab._  
_Erst, als sich Bilbo ein Brötchen nehmen wollte und Bofur in diesem Augenblick danach griff, sahen sie sich wieder an. Der Hobbit sagte kein Wort, doch er nahm die Zwergenfinger und legte die Hand an seine Wange. Dort ruhte sie eine kleine Ewigkeit._ __  
  
„Was hast du vor?“  
„Ich will dir einen schönen Geburtstag schenken.“  
„Das Frühstück war doch schon schön.“  
„Aber nicht genug. Niemand kommt dich mehr besuchen.“  
„Sie haben Angst vor dir.“  
„Ich weiß. Ich höre sie tuscheln und sehe sie mit den Fingern auf mich zeigen.“  
„Und deswegen hast du nun was genau vor?“  
„Ich habe Briefe an deine Verwandtschaft geschrieben und sie gebeten, zum Tee zu erscheinen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie kommen werden.“  
„Und das werden sie, weil….?“  
„Ich ihnen von dem köstlichen Kuchen berichtet habe.“  
„Bofur, meine Speiskammer hat schon seit Wochen keinen Kuchen mehr beherbergt.“  
„Deswegen habe ich die Eier von Bauer Maggot geborgt…“  
„… du meinst wohl eher gestohlen…“  
„Vielleicht auch das. Sei es drum. Ich werde jetzt backen. Du kannst schon die schönen Tischdecken heraussuchen.“  
  
_Kopfschüttelnd ging Bilbo davon und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Eine Stunde später ging er wieder in seine Küche, um nach dem Zwerg und dem Backwerk zu sehen, und wäre fast wieder rückwärts heraus gestolpert._  
_Seine Küche und Bofur waren voller Mehl. In der Krempe seiner Mütze hatte es schon kleine Häufen gebildet und das Gesicht des Zwergen war weiß. Hustend öffnete Bilbo ein Fenster._ __  
  
„Was ist hier passiert?“  
„Ein Missgeschick. Ich werde es schnell richten.“  
„So kann man das wohl auch nennen. Ich sehe noch keinen Kuchen im Ofen.“  
„Das wird wohl noch ein wenig dauern…..“  
„Ich helfe dir. Dann wirst du schneller zu einem Ergebnis kommen.“  
„Danke.“  
  
_Bilbo trat näher an Bofur und wischte ihm etwas Mehl von der Nasenspitze. Dann holte er ein Tuch und säuberte den Rest des Gesichtes. Bofur ließ es über sich ergehen und hielt still. Er wagte kaum, zu atmen. Der Schmerz ließ merklich nach._  
_Mit zittrigen Fingern berührte er Bilbos Gesicht, hinterließ dort eine weiße Spur. Der Kleinere sah ihn fragend an und Erkennen blitze in seinem Blick auf. Zögerlich näherte sich der Zwerg ein wenig._ __  
__  
_Diesmal lag Bofurs Mund weder auf Bilbos Stirn, noch seiner Wange. Er fand stattdessen Bilbos weiche Lippen. Lang standen sie starr da und ergaben sich dem Gefühl, bevor sie sich wieder trennten und mit leichteren Herzen anfingen zu backen._


	3. Etwas Neues finden

„Bilbo, wieso siehst du denn so bedrückt aus?“  
„Ich… ich habe ihn _ verraten_!“  
„Was meinst du? Du schniefst so sehr und du weinst. Ich will nicht, dass du traurig bist! Dann werde ich es auch wieder tun. Dann werde ich auch wieder Tränen vergießen.“  
„Oh Bofur… Gestern war es sieben Jahre her, dass ich die Eichel eingepflanzt habe. Wir haben ihrer gedacht. Ich erinnere mich, aber eben irgendwie auch nicht…“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich…. Sein Gesicht… Thorins schönes Antlitz, _seine Augen_ …. diese blauen Seen…. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr richtig daran. Das alles verblasst immer mehr, so wie der Schmerz abnimmt. Er ist jetzt kaum noch vorhanden. Aber habe ich Thorin wirklich wahrhaft geliebt, wenn die Pein weniger wird? Es fühlt sich an, als würde ich ihn betrügen… euch beide betrügen….“  
  
_Bofur setzte sich neben Bilbo auf das kleine Sofa. Zärtlich wischte er die Tränen davon, die Sturzbächen gleich über das Hobbitgesicht rannen. Der Zwerg zog den Kleineren in eine feste Umarmung, obwohl sich Bilbo erst dagegen wehrte. Doch schlussendlich gab der Hobbit auf und ließ sich auf Bofurs Schoß ziehen. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an die Zwergenschulter und genoss den Halt, den Bofur ihm bot, sichtlich. Leise schniefte er weiter, bis die Tränen endlich versiegten und seine Wangen trockneten._ __  
  
„Bilbo, beantwortest du mir eine Frage?“  
„Wenn ich es muss…“  
„Wieso denkst du, dass du ihn betrügst?“  
„Weil ich mich nicht mehr wirklich an Thorin erinnere, aber auch nicht wirklich im hier und jetzt bin. Thorin ist tief in meinem Herzen und er wird für immer darin sein. Die Liebe zu ihm ist ein Teil von mir, den ich weder heraustrennen kann, noch will. Niemals werde ich einen anderen aus vollstem Herzen lieben können. Das ist doch Verrat an beiden, oder nicht?“  
„Was ist dann mit mir? Wenn es mir ebenso ergeht? Kíli besitzt mein Herz, dabei ist vollkommen egal, dass er nicht mehr ist. Aber nun hat sich noch ein anderer in mein Herz gestohlen. Ich habe lange Zeit nicht für möglich gehalten, dass es so etwas gibt. Sag mir, Bilbo, betrüge _ich_ dann Kíli?“  
„Niemals! Du bist einer der ehrenwertesten Männer, die ich kenne. Auch du hast es verdient, noch einmal Glück und Liebe zu finden. Kíli würde es sicher so für dich wollen.“  
„Und wenn derjenige, der mein Herz schneller schlagen lässt, weiß, dass ein Teil eben dieses Herzens für immer begraben liegt? Wenn er es versteht und anerkennt? Betrüge ich dann ihn?“  
„Hmmm…. Nein, ich denke nicht.“  
„Wieso glaubst du dann, dass du Betrug begehst, wenn du versuchst, ein wenig Glück zu finden?“  
„Weil….“  


_Bilbo wusste keine Antwort auf diese Frage. Er brach ab und saß stumm auf Bofur, während er nachgrübelte. Schließlich bemächtigte sich Angst des kleineren Körpers und der Hobbit zitterte leicht. Besänftigend streichelte der Zwerg über seinen Rücken. Doch das Herz des Jüngeren wurde schwer. Nur sehr leise fragte er, hatte große Angst vor der Antwort._  
  
„Bofur…?“  
„Ja, Bilbo.“  
„Wer ist es?“  
„Wer ist was?“  
„Derjenige, der einen Teil deines Herzens für sich gewonnen hat?“  
„Weißt du das wirklich nicht?“  
„Nein, sonst würde ich nicht fragen…“  
„ _Du_ bist es, kleiner Meisterdieb.“  
„Ich? Aber wieso?“  
„Du hast dich über die Jahre hinweg mit deiner Güte, Wehmut und Freundlichkeit in mein Herz gestohlen. Ein großer Teil davon gehört nun dir. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass ich niemals dein Herz ganz gewinnen kann. Wir sind in der gleichen Lage und das Wissen darum, wer den größten Teil deines Herzens besitzt, macht es mir leichter.“  
„Woher weißt du, dass du auch in mir Gefühle weckst?“  
„Du hast von Betrug an Thorin und mir gesprochen. Da dachte ich mir meinen Teil…“  
„Ich habe mich verraten, ohne es zu wollen….“  
„Ja, das hast du. Aber ich bin sehr froh, dass du das getan hast. Ich bin so glücklich mit dir, wie ich es sein kann.“  
„Mir ergeht es ebenso!“  
  
_Liebevoll sah Bofur Bilbo entgegen und dieser erwiderte den Blick nicht minder zärtlich. Langsam kamen sie sich näher. Bilbo schob seine Finger in Bofurs Haar und wühlte ein wenig darin. Sehnsüchtig küssten sich die beiden Männer und legten all die Liebe, die sie für den anderen empfanden, in dieses brennende Bekenntnis._ __  
__  
_Der Schmerz war nun zurückgedrängt und hatte für neue Empfindungen Platz gemacht._  



	4. Die Liebe erkennen

„Darf ich dich küssen?“  
„Ja, gern. Ich mag es sehr, wenn ich dich im Arm halten kann und du mir nah bist.“  
„Mir geht es ebenso. Ich fühle mich dann immer sicher.“  
  
_Bilbo und Bofur waren noch immer unsicher, wie sie mit einander umgehen sollten. Seit einem halben Jahr wussten sie vom anderen, dass auch er ihn in seinem Herzen trug und sie genossen die gemeinsame Zeit. Doch immer, wenn der eine dem anderen näher kommen wollte, dann wurden sie gehemmt. Sie wollte sich nicht bedrängen, nicht zu viel verlangen. Dennoch sehnten sie sich nach einander._  
  
„Deine Küsse schmecken süß.“  
„Ich habe vom Honig genascht.“  
„Oh, du musst nicht erröten. Obwohl es mir sehr gefällt….“  
„Bofur!“  
„Atemlos gefällst und mir auch gut. Ich sollte vielleicht….“  
  
_Der Zwerg senkte seinen Kopf und bedeckte Bilbos Hals mit sanften Küssen. Dieser keuchte leise auf und wand sich unter der Berührung. Er wagte nicht zu hoffen, dass er endlich seinen Wunsch erfüllt bekommen könnte. Schnell vergrub er eine Hand in Bofurs Haar und presste ihn ein wenig fester an die Stelle, an er dieser gerade saugte. Mit der freien Hand versuchte er nun, sich am Hemd des Zwergen zu schaffen zu machen, doch es gelang ihm nicht gut. Bofur hielt inne, sah Bilbo fest in die Augen._ __  
  
„Verzeih´, ich wollte dich nicht überfordern und bedrängen.“  
„Das tust du nicht. Bitte, zieh´ dich nicht wieder zurück. Ich möchte dir nah sein, dich spüren. Ich will endlich deine Haut unter meinen Fingern fühlen. Bitte, ich bin soweit.“  
„Gut, dann komm. Ich sehne mich schon lang danach, deinen Körper zu erkunden und für mich zu beanspruchen.“  
  
_Bilbo wurde bei diesen Worten leicht farbig um die Nase, doch er nahm bereitwillig Bofurs Hand und ließ sich in ihr Schlafzimmer ziehen. Begierig küssten sie sich, erkundeten den anderen Mund ausgiebig und streichelten sich. Bilbo schaffte es, Bofurs Hemd zu öffnen und keuchte auf, als er die festen Muskeln unter seinen Fingern spürte._ __  
_Auch Bofur hatte den Kleineren nun endlich aus seiner Weste und dem Hemd bekommen, ließ seine Finger über Bilbos Rücken gleiten und erkundete ihn ausgiebig. Er küsste sich eine Spur hinab zu dessen Schlüsselbein und daran entlang. Dann senkte sich Bofurs Haupt tiefer, bis er eine Brustwarze reizen konnte. Bilbo stöhnte wohlig auf, spürte, wie sich kundige Finger an den Bund seiner Hose stahlen._  
  
„Wenn du es nicht willst, dann halte mich jetzt auf.“  
„Nein, Bofur. Bitte, ich will es. Ich will dich. Ich will mehr als unsere schüchternen Küsse.“  
„Gut, denn ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich noch lang zurückhalten könnte. Jeden Tag, wenn ich dich sehe, dann will ich dich spüren. Bilbo, ich…. ich….“  
„Sag´ es nicht. Ich weiß es. Ich fühle es auch.“  
  
_Heiße Küsse trafen Bilbo, als er Bofur ansah. Nun hielt sie nichts mehr auf. Schnell entledigten sie sich der letzen Kleidungsstücke und fanden sich auf den Laken wieder. Sie entfachten gegenseitig eine ungeahnte Leidenschaft, von der sie dachten, dass ihre Flamme für immer erloschen sei. Als Bofur über Bilbos Erregung streichelte, stöhnte der Hobbit und presste sich fester an den Zwerg._ __  
_Bald genügte es ihm nicht mehr, sich nur erkunden zu lassen. Der Halbling ging selbst auf Wanderschaft mit seinen Fingern, seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen. Er zog heiße Spuren an Bofurs Bauch hinab, stieß in dessen Bauchnabel und erfreute sich an den Geräuschen, die er Bofur entlockte._  
  
„Du klingst wunderbar, wenn du vor Lust stöhnst.“  
„Das kann ich nur erwidern. Bilbo, bitte, ich will…. Ich will…. Bilbo….“  
„Dann tu es. Ich will es auch.“  
  
_Der Halbling ließ wieder von seinem Zwerg ab. Bofur drehte sie beide in einer schnellen Bewegung und sah Bilbo fest in die Augen, als er begann, dessen verborgenen Eingang zu liebkosen. Er küsste den Jüngeren, als er bemerkte, wie nachgiebig er geworden war, und sich traute, mit einem Finger in den Halbling zu stoßen. Dieser keuchte haltlos und zitterte ein wenig._ __  
__  
„Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich will dir nicht weh tun.“  
„Nein, das tust du nicht. Es fühlt sich nur so…. intensiv an. Oh, Bofur…“  
  
_Der Zwerg drehte seinen Finger gerade und streifte etwas in Bilbo, dass ihm die Sinne schwinden ließ. Bofur vollführte diese Bewegung wieder und wieder, bis sich Bilbo weiter geöffnet hatte und ein zweiter Finger ebenfalls Platz fand in der Enge._ __  
_Auch jetzt bedeckte er den Hobbithals wieder mit kleinen Liebkosungen und bereitete ihn liebevoll darauf vor, mehr aufnehmen zu können. Immer wieder stieß Bofur mit seinen Fingern in den Kleineren und zog sie wieder heraus, weitete den Körper unter sich hingebungsvoll._  
  
„Bofur….. mehr. Ich will dich ganz!“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ja, das bin ich. Ich muss dich endlich vollständig fühlen. Du quälst mich.“  
„Das will ich nicht. Du sollst es genießen.“  
  
_Bofur zog seine Finger aus Bilbo. Dieser stöhnte auf und fühlte sich nun leer und unvollständig. Bereitwillig ließ er sich wieder umdrehen und auf Hände und Knie ziehen. Bofur befeuchtete sich, kniete hinter Bilbo und sah ihn noch einmal an, wie dieser sich vor ihm lustvoll wand._ __  
_Dann setzte er die Spitze seiner Härte an, schob sie sacht nach vorn, wartete, beobachtete jede Reaktion. Bilbo keuchte, stöhnte und wimmerte vor Lust, als er fühlte, wie er ausgefüllt wurde. Er schrie auf, als Bofurs Glied sofort beim ersten Eindringen den Punkt traf. Er zitterte, weil er es nicht ertragen konnte, nicht alles von Bofur in sich zu haben und trieb ihn unbewusst an, nicht so zaghaft zu sein._  
_Bald fanden sie einen leidenschaftlichen Rhythmus, der sie beide verband. Gegenseitig trieben sie sich an. Bofur küsste Bilbos Rücken und Nacken. Er legte eine Hand neben Bilbos, die der Hobbit ergriff. Sie verschränkten ihre Finger mit einander und lächelten sich an, gaben sich kleine Küsse._  
_Schneller, als er wollte, merkte Bofur, dass seine Erlösung nahte. Er begann, Bilbo zusätzlich im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu verwöhnen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken fühlte der Zwerg, wie sich sein Hobbit zwischen seinen Finger verströmte, spürte, wie er sich dabei noch mehr verengte und konnte selbst nicht mehr an sich halten. Er schrie auf und ergoss sich in Bilbo._  
_Erst, als sich ihre Herzen wieder beruhigt hatten, wagten sie wieder, sich zu bewegen. Liebevoll streichelte Bilbo über Bofurs Wange, als sie nebeneinander lagen. Sie sahen sich an und erkannten im Blick des anderen die eigenen Gefühle. Rau klang Bilbos Stimme, ein wenig tränenerstickt, als er wieder sprach._  
__  
„Ich werde Thorin immer lieben. Doch ich liebe dich in gleichem Maße. Ihr seid beide für immer in meinem Herzen.“  
„Auch ich werde Kíli immer lieben. Aber es geht mir ebenso, wie dir. Ich liebe dich so stark, wie ich ihn liebe. Ich bin endlich wieder glücklich. Hier, mit dir.“  
__  
_Sie teilten einen letzten, zärtlichen Kuss, bevor sie gemeinsam in die Kissen sanken. Bilbo kuschelte sich an den Zwerg heran, seufzte wohlig, bevor er einschlief. Bofur lächelte glücklich._  
  
  


~~~~~~~~ Ende ~~~~~~~~


End file.
